narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Кира Кем
Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Это где вы будете писать о личных чертах вашего OC, таких как отношение к другим персонажам, образ мышления, симпатии и человека al opinions Appearance Здесь будет внешний вид вашего OC. Опишите историю любых знаков, которые они могут иметь (вы можете сделать это в фоновом режиме, конечно), их прически, одежду, оружие и другие физические trai. Удалить, если не связаны. Ваш oc не должен иметь его. Если связано, здесь вы должны описать способность использовать предел, его влияет на характер и когда они выбирают, чтобы использовать его. Предполагается, что если вы планируете иметь более одного персонажа, используя родословную, вы создаете отдельную статью для Kekkei Genkai. Если ваш персонаж является пользователем KG, который уже находится во Вселенной Naruto, пожалуйста, добавьте ссылку на статью Narutopedia или Википедии о предельном количестве родословнойle for the Kekkei Genkai. Если ваш персонаж является пользователем KG, который уже находится во Вселенной Naruto, пожалуйста, добавьте ссылку на статью Narutopedia или Википедии о предельном количестве родословной. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Часть I и II шаблон: использовать для персонажей, которые появляются в обоих Наруто и Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress)Здесь вы пишете о сюжете вашего персонажа во время серии Shippuden. Удалите Заголовок, если ваш персонаж появляется только в оригинальной серии Naruto.ПустякиНиндзюцуТайджутсуГендзюцуИнтеллектСилаСкоростьВыносливостьРучные уплотненияПолныйТретийЧасть IЗдесь вы пишете о сюжете вашего персонажа во время оригинальной серии Naruto. Удалите Заголовок, если ваш персонаж появляется только в Shippuden.часть IIЗдесь вы пишете о сюжете вашего персонажа во время серии Shippuden. Удалите Заголовок, если ваш персонаж появляется только в оригинальной серии Naruto.ПустякиЗдесь вы должны ориентироваться на такие вещи, как любимые продукты, основные хобби и значения имен. Чтобы сделать точку пули:<- пункт маркированного спискаЧтЧтобы сделать точку пулинький * - - - - значок рядом с ☃☃ подпишите под внешним видом текста.СсылкаЗдесь вы должны кредитовать любые художники и ссылки в любом месте, где вы взяли идеи из. Вы также можете добавить ссылки на свои аккаунты, где находятся фотографии, например, на аккаунт DeviantArt. Если у вас есть отредактированный скриншот, убедитесь, что вы кредит веб-сайт, где вы взяли скриншот из. Если вы взяли его с Youtube, просто кредит создателей анимации Нарутоoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. Чтобы сделать точку пули:<- пункт маркированного спискапросто нажмите на маленький * - - - - значок рядом с ☃☃ подпишите под внешним видом текста.СсылкаЗдесь вы должны кредитовать любые художники и ссылки в любом месте, где вы взяли идеи из. Вы также можете добавить ссылки на свои аккаунты, где находятся фотографии, например, на аккаунт DeviantArt. Если у вас есть отредактированный скриншот, убедитесь, что вы кредит веб-сайт, где вы взяли скриншот из. Если вы взяли его с Youtube, просто кредит создателей анимации НарутоYoutube, просто кредит создателей анимации Нарутоoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT